


Tick-Tock

by unevik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全部是段子~没有意外都是甜饼和各种事前事后梗。标题aka那些堆积如山来不及写的脑洞=v=<br/>因为每一个都比较短所以就都放在首楼啦，不定期更新♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
接到举报电话之后Leonard McCoy觉得心情很烦躁。他的同事们都知道这是位暴躁的警官先生，比如接线员Chapel就说过大家该庆幸他是位警察而不是医生，不然可怜的心脏病患者真的会被他吓死的，重大医疗事故。  
总之在这样高温的天气McCoy真的很不想离开办公室的冷气，他不得不和几个来实习的小鬼头驾车到国道UN-266的中段——他们接到举报电话，说有辆车不明不白占用紧急车道。为了给年轻人做示范McCoy只要亲自下车来到那辆用局长十年工资都买不起的管它是什么鬼的豪车前，叹了口气，纡尊降贵地敲敲车窗。  
刚开始没有反应，一辆接一辆车从他们旁边呼啸而过掩盖了车里的声音。他又敲了一遍然后——听见了一个人低沉压抑的喘息和另一个——天杀的那是一个男人在尖叫吗！  
他觉得自己的世界观正摇摇欲坠，倒影在车窗上的自己的影子看上去衰透了。过了一会儿黑色车窗终于降了下来，一个刘海纹丝不乱的黑发男人正盯着（或者说瞪着）他，而他的旁边一团衣服包裹着露出一双事后的疲惫而心满意足的蓝眼睛。黑头发的那个把衣服往他身上盖了盖（就好像McCoy真的会想看到什么似的），好整以瑕，气息均匀：  
“警官先生。何事？”  
你这样在应急车道玩车震还理直气壮不自知真的好吗？车上几个年轻人眼睛滴溜溜盯着他们的前辈和被审问者的辩论大赛，三十来度的高温下竟然神采奕奕地持续了半个多小时，而另一位当事人，据说全程都是沉浸在余韵里并且看好戏的姿态。  
“天杀的我是个交警！不是他妈的扫黄大队的！”McCoy警官的咆哮在警署里回荡了一整个夏天。  
（注：改编自真实新闻）

 

（2）  
最开始大家都是吵吵闹闹的，轮换着开车然后其他三个人打牌聊天，当然如果休息的是Spock就变成了一场学术讨论会，尤其是当Jim开车而Spock休息的时候，气氛会变得很微妙，所以他们尽量不让Jim成为不得不专心致志的那个。毕竟一个可以压制住瓦肯人的存在是非—常—重—要的，除了一点不好：Jim会把吃的扔的一地都是，而且嚼出很大的声响，这个时候瓦肯人会皱眉——于是成为了新的热点。  
入夜后视力不好的Sulu和Jim就彻底成了闲人，当Chekov开始困倦后他们的座位也变固定下来：Spock驾驶座，Jim当然在副驾驶，而他们两个则在后排。很快他们之中最年轻的那个靠在他肩上睡着了，Sulu尽量让自己保持平稳，一手支着下巴望着窗外，路灯从他们身边飞快的一盏一盏灭过去。不是他对窗外风景有多么情有独钟——前面两个人实在是温情的不忍直视，松松地勾着手指（一个光天化日牵手的瓦肯人！），偶尔交换几个浅淡的亲吻，还有来自Jim甜蜜的笑和Spock轻轻的挑眉。  
天！Sulu一手揽着Chekov心想他终于明白为什么Bones对这两个人拥有无休止的抱怨了，你得知道在一对儿无时无刻不在放闪光弹的小情侣旁边呆久了真的会疯的。不他真的不是在五十步笑百步。  
不知道睡了多久他从那种柔和的梦境里醒过来，夜已经很深了，只有瓦肯人才能有如此充足的体力——Jim已经靠的东倒西歪的睡着了，而Spock依旧平稳地驾驶着他们的车。他注意到Spock时不时会瞥一眼旁边人，沉沉夜色里也掩不住的瓦肯人的深情。他动了动被Chekov压的发麻的胳膊，揉了揉俄罗斯人的小卷毛，再一次睡着。

 

（3）  
第六次约Uhura惨败之后McCoy对Jim的同情已经荡然无存，并且可能上升到了看好戏的地步。看着Jim挫败地哀嚎一声趴倒在床上，年长的人翘起腿把书又翻过一页，抖出哗啦哗啦的声响：“要我说，你这是活该。”他没有得到答复，Jim只是持续着自己无止境的哀叹，于是McCoy问他：“你不是知道这姑娘对Spock的疯狂迷恋吗？就算没有那个尖耳朵妖精，这么高贵冷艳的主儿也不是你能搞得定的——Jim Kirk，你得承认，世界上是真的会有女孩儿对你的漂亮脸蛋免疫。”  
这一次他得到了从鼻腔里发出的软绵绵的哼声，McCoy踹了踹Jim：“所以你到底为什么非得骚扰她？”  
“好看。”  
“美女多的是。”  
“她不喜欢我，把她很有难度，我喜欢挑战。”  
“你他妈是M吗？”McCoy简直不知道自己该好气还是好笑，“我觉得，小鬼，你只是因为她对Spock来说有些特别而感觉不爽。”  
“…啥？”  
“你看，你从小到大都喜欢抢Spock的东西。我认识你半辈子了，第一次见到你你还是个淌着鼻涕的小屁孩；但你跟他认识都一辈子了吧？Wionna和Amanda早都把你俩当作娃娃亲了——别瞪我。我知道你小时候那些破事的，抢Spock的玩具和饼干，抢妈妈们怀里那个位置，抢生日时最尖最高的帽子；等你大了点，知道用你的优势泡妞之后你就开始抢他的女朋友，Uhura可不是第一个。我告诉你吧小鬼，你只是在抢Spock的目光——你需要他把注意力百分之百放在你身上，你只是想独占他罢了。”  
看见Jim的表情一片空白之后McCoy悠然地再次翻过一页书：“Jimboy，其实你完全没必要。这么多年你抢他东西Spock有反对过哪怕一次吗——他眼里只有你，只有。”

 

（4）  
再又一次舰桥上的争吵发生之后，Pike上将认为也许我可以换一艘星舰来…测试兼容度。他的原话是“换个地方换个心情”，但由于我情绪稳定（数次深度冥想过后Captain Kirk已经不再能轻易激怒我，当然他不能）我并不认为自己需要转换心绪，但我乐意服从这个短暂的调令。毕竟除了Kirk之外星联还有许多优秀而理性的舰长，也许我会找到更合适的位置。  
USS Albion是一艘“上了年纪”的舰船，将军说，虽然不能与各方面配置最前沿的闪耀的Enterprize相提并论，但她沉稳而庄重，满载205位人类船员、17位瓦肯船员以及33位其他种族成员。舰长Harold Finch人到中年性格宽和，戴着一副古早的人类眼镜，他腿脚有些不便，安全部门的负责人John Reese几乎寸步不离。这并不符合规章制度，但看起来舰船上对此习以为常。某种程度上两艘星舰和她们的舰长形象意外的契合，一个年轻耀眼一个成熟稳重。我想将军的评价并无谬误。  
服役2.7周后我发现自己对Albion产生了明显的不适，尤其是当回到大副房间后进入冥想时却屡屡被隔壁传来的声响打断。经过在学院时期对于人类行为的研究我熟知此种声音的来源以及它发生的情况，并且我的听力让我分辨出这来自两个人的频率，的确是Mr. Reese与Mr.Finch无误。当我上交报告时，我必须指出老式舰船有必要增强她们的隔音功能。  
有些行为是不合适的，尤其在星舰军官之间……不，Mr.Reese并非长官。但他们之间的确存在着些不合逻辑的浪漫情愫，而那让我感觉到不适。诚然，他们二位在工作时间表现的很专业，密切往来也是保护舰长安全的职责所在（理应由大副来确认舰长安危，但令人惊奇的是，我发现自己并不乐意去维护Captain以外的captain），并且他们有……亲昵举动也完全发生在私人时间里，但我依旧很不习惯。尤其在我的冥想时间所无可抵挡的噪音，我会想念企业号。  
我想我明白了Pike将军的用意。的确，在那些不得不停下休息离开房间远离噪音的那些时候里，我会想念Jim在我们共用的浴室中一边进行水浴一边哼着古老的地球歌谣——我想回去了。


	2. Chapter 2

（5）  
它——他——呃，那个生物只有手掌大小，Spock不确定用什么人称指代他比较好，先前他从未见过如此小的生物，拥有一双近乎透明的翅膀，还有蓝过M'lah河水的眼睛。Amanda说这是天使，她小时候在地球上偶尔也会捡到。  
“你是否拥有名字？”五岁的Spock把那个天使放在掌心里，不确定对方能不能听懂自己的话。在母亲说这同他自己一样是个男孩儿之后他决定用he来指代。虽然他觉得瓦肯星的小女孩们也不会有比那更好看的蓝眼睛——T'Pring是棕绿色，T'Rena是褐色，T'kara是棕色……总之，他此前几乎不曾见过如此明亮的蓝色。  
天使在他掌心里盘腿坐着，揉了揉眼睛，看上去无比困倦。他睁眼茫然地望着Spock，小小的翅膀抖了抖：“当然有啦，我是Jim，你是谁？”  
“Spock S'chn T'gai。你从何处而来？”  
“那名字要怎么念嘛…从哪来？我不知道呀，本来飞的好好的，然后忽然——嘭！被撞了。”Jim撅起嘴，“你说吧，是不是你撞的我？”  
Spock回想了一下，在花园里一边走一边背诵曲线方程式的确让他失掉了一部分的反应力：“的确。我向你致以诚挚的歉意。”  
“不用啦反正撞都撞过了。还有，你讲话真好玩。”Jim又扇了扇翅膀。  
“‘好玩’并非一个恰当的修饰词，此外，我是个瓦肯人，这就是瓦肯人传统的说话方式。”  
“好嘛。”这一次小小的天使从他掌心里站了起来，蓝眼睛里闪着好奇又快乐的光，“Spock我们玩好吗我们去玩好吗？”  
“可是，”小瓦肯人歪头疑惑的望着他，“你这样很容易从我的手掌处坠落，这不是一个安全的出行方式。”  
Jim扇扇翅膀飞了起来（他的翅膀有着淡淡的金色光芒），最后落在Spock的肩头：“这样行了吧？现在我们出发吧~”

 

TBC

大家快出去转悠转悠看能不能捡到蓝眼睛几米小天使XDD说不定旁边还会跟着一个紧张兮兮怕他乱蹦哒的五岁小大副~

 

5.24更新

（6）  
Jim是条名贵的狗狗。呃，其实他不知道自己是什么品种，总之据他的主人平常对他的百般呵护以及各种炫耀，他大概知道自己身价不菲。他拥有一双被每个客人称赞的蓝眼睛还有柔软的暗金色毛发，个头不大，但是很乖，有时候会黏人，有时候更喜欢独自想想人生和世界。他知道再过些时候自己大概要被拉出去相亲了，因为纯正血统的狗狗必须也得配有同等地位的伴侣。  
但是Jim现在不对任何别的狗感兴趣。他只想这样快快乐乐地窝在主人脚边，晒晒太阳睡睡觉，愉快的时候打两个滚，心情不好就吃吃东西……不，心情好的时候也可以吃吃东西。他不大情愿像个交易品一样被主人领来领去的，不过还好，到交配季节还有些时间，他还是可以尽情的吃东西和睡觉。  
不过有一天这样的想法停止了。那是一个惯常的傍晚散步，今天主人没有带他走平常的道路，而是绕道去了另外一个公园，途中有个垃圾场，他从那儿路过，一眼瞥见一只猫。  
其实猫咪一般来说对他都还是很友好的——毕竟，他有一双好看的眼睛，而且他可善良啦，还会把自己的事物分给他们一点儿。但是这只猫不是的——他的皮毛漆黑，眼睛也是，昏暗的角落里露出一点阴森可怖的光，而且那只猫咪比自己体型还大。猫从垃圾堆旁边走出来（即便如此他看起来还是很干净），极其戒备地望着他，弓起背，从喉咙里发出嘶吼声。  
小Jim被这声音吓了一跳，毕竟他的人生里可从来没有谁对他这么不友好。主人在前面唤了他一声，Jim望着那只猫，对方依旧对他猫视眈眈。他觉得有点害怕，但又很是好奇，犹豫了一会儿还是急忙跟上了主人。  
第二天，第三天，不知为何主人一直都从这条路走了。Jim和那只猫慢慢熟了起来，他给他带点好吃的，而他让他窝在怀里舔干净他的毛发。Jim知道猫咪叫作Spock，他并不一直是条野猫，曾经也是贵族出身，只不过那家主人被没收了全部财产，Spock只有流落街头。Jim的主人很快发现了这两个小动物不寻常的亲昵，于是把Spock也带回了家。  
Jim和Spock可以一直快乐地生活在一起啦——他才不管什么交配期呢。

 

（7）  
这是Jim Kirk在星舰学院授课的第一学期。其实他本来一点儿都不紧张的，如果不是有个学生直勾勾地盯了他一节课——不，是每节课。  
他知道那个学生，Spock，他课堂里的唯一一个瓦肯人。毕竟那些尖耳朵的家伙大部分都认为指挥课程是毛毛躁躁、横冲直撞的、不符合他们精密冷静的逻辑，瓦肯人喜欢科学馆的位置，瓦肯人钟情于逻辑。所以这个齐刘海的家伙成了他课堂上的一个焦点——方圆五里没有别的人敢坐，Spock也算通情达理，他坐在最后一排角落的位置。  
Jim教授的是大课，一次有一两百学生听课的那种。按理来说他不可能注意到Spock的——学生们都穿着同样的制服，而Spock还坐的那么远。再说啦，Jim清楚自己的魅力，盯着他看的人可不是一只手能数的过来的。他在学校的论坛上看到过，好些文文弱弱根本不可能做文书官以外工作的小姑娘，也都争相来旁听。  
但Spock就是让他感觉不一样。与其说那目光让他如芒在背、不寒而栗，不如说这样专注的眼神让他……紧张。而且兴奋。  
Spock注视着他，有时候微微歪着头，只有在低下头查看PADD的时候才能稍微移开一会儿目光。那眼神太认真了，Jim从来没有被谁这样专注的注视着过，好像这个宇宙就只剩下自己，别的一切都不存在。  
渐渐的，他开始习惯那道目光。上课前他会对着镜子搭理很久——这根毛有没有理顺，那根毛有没有放在对的位置，衣服上的褶皱是不是恰到好处地展示了自己的腰线，今天的眼睛够不够蓝……Damn it，他简直像个赴约的15岁的恋爱少女。  
再往后，他开始在上课的时候不自觉的舔嘴唇——真的，Spock看他的样子实在让他口干舌燥，好似自己是被盯上的猎物。他就是有那个把握知道在自己湿润自己的嘴唇之后，Spock会更加专注——的确像个捕食者。  
“……教授，留步。”  
第二个月，某位学员终于忍不住向他提出了第一个邀约。

 

（8）  
妈妈，我跟你说哦，今天早上我在街上看见一个大叔骑着电动三轮，他的座椅上带着两个小男孩，一个头发是金色的但是乱七八糟的像鸟窝一样，还有一个是个黑色锅盖头——好傻哦。他们好像比我小，一人拿着一个水枪，居然在车上扭来扭去打来打去的，金头发的那个拽另外一个的刘海，拽的比他自己头发还乱然后就哈哈大笑，然后黑头发的那个一巴掌把他打哭了，他就开始在坐垫上哇哇大哭，还举着水枪哭的好惨……我以为锅盖头不会理他呢，结果把他拉到怀里又哄他，然后两个人重新在坐垫上扭来扭去的，前面那个大叔都快哭了……咦，妈妈，你在给谁打电话？什么？那是McCoy叔叔？不对啊我记得他以前没那么沧桑啊？  
（注：亲眼所见。不过看到的两个娃只是拿着水枪站的笔笔直……没这两只这么熊啦2333）


	3. Chapter 3

（9）  
虽然听说了Jim的酒量不大好，但我实在也没想到会这么差。这可是George Kirk的儿子，他怎么会因为几杯黑啤下肚就晕晕乎乎成这样？牢骚归牢骚，但毕竟这宴会是我带他来的，也得我亲自把他送回家才行。  
宴会外面早已有等候多时的飞行器，它们陆陆续续载上联邦的高官们，我撑着Jim找到最近的一辆坐了上去。其实严格说起来Jim也算不上多醉——最起码他还没有像我第一次在酒吧看见他时那样发酒疯；他只是有点腿软，脸颊通红，蓝眼睛迷茫地看着我，好一会儿才认出来我是谁。  
“上……上将，我们这是……在哪儿？”  
我叹了口气，按下窗户的下降钮，让冬日凉凉的晚风漫进来好让他清醒一点：“在学校外面叫我Pike就行了。我们在车上，我要把你送回家，听明白我了吗？”我朝他伸出手晃了晃：“Jim，你还好吗，告诉我这是几？”  
明星舰长咧嘴一笑：“八嘛。”  
不，是五。我实在忍不住叹气，自从把Jim招进学院里，我的白头发就开始抑制不住了，操心的太多连医疗总部都无可奈何我的衰老速度——当然，这只是个夸张手法。但是Number One确实笑话了我带不好孩子，并且庆幸了当年我们没有做出决定生一个，万一他以后长成了个毁灭世界的家伙，我真的不知道该怎么办了。让人担心的混小子有James Kirk一个就够了。当然，Number One的笑里对George的缅怀还有对Wionna的思念我看的一清二楚，我们都是如此。  
从城市中心渐渐驶向郊区，原本一辆接一辆的飞行器逐渐变得稀稀拉拉，霓虹闪烁的景色慢慢褪成了大片的麦田，很快就到了公使馆聚集的那一片。飞行器无声息地停在了深红色的那一幢。  
Jim已经歪七扭八地倒在旁边睡着了，我废了好大劲把围巾从他身下抽出来给他绕上，再把他晃醒。开门之后冬日的寒气全部袭了进来，室外温度已经零下了，道路两旁的小水渠有的都结了冰，但有人却在门口等了许久许久。  
Spock站的笔直，连厚厚的羽绒服都不能阻挡那标准的90°，他朝我点点头：“辛苦您了，将军。”  
我朝他摆摆手：“没事，Jim就像我的孩子。你的研究怎么样了？”  
“目前进度尚可。”他答着我的话，但明显有些心不在焉，眼神瞄着我身后。我笑了笑又晃了晃Jim：“到家了傻小子。”  
他已经醒了。蓝眼睛看看我，又朝车外看到了Spock，立刻弯了起来，笑容满溢。他歪歪斜斜站起来就要从半悬空的飞行器往下跳，我担心地叫了出来，但明显瓦肯人比我速度更快。  
Spock不知道什么时候已经站在了我们旁边，他张开双手，羽绒服的拉链也已经打开，形成一个敞开的怀抱。  
“Spock——y！”Jim满面笑容地从飞行器里跳下去，落了个满怀，Spock稳稳当当接住了他。Jim的围巾已经散的不成样子，但他不在意，Spock也不在意，任由人类埋进他的颈窝里像条狗狗那样蹭来蹭去。瓦肯人一手抱住Jim，另一只手在他背后摸索到围巾给他过上，然后再次朝我颔首致意：“衷心感谢您，将军，晚安。”  
这样的画面实在太过温暖了，除了彼此身边我还不曾在别的地方见过如此快乐的这两个人。我满意地点点头，升上了窗户，不用看也知道有些人已经不管不顾逻辑开始在冬夜里接吻了。

你瞧瞧——现在的年轻人啊。


	4. Chapter 4

（10）由lft一位不愿提供名字的妹子点梗，一切萌梗来源于她，我不拥有任何，只负责凑成个故事  
jim kirk一直是个没什么自觉的家伙，他喜欢对一切活着的智慧生物发光发热到处留情，并且不得不说这是有效的，几乎没有人可以阻挡他的蓝眼睛、红唇还有金色的笑容。可这些优势并不能帮助他摆脱处子之身——说到这个kirk非常沮丧，毕竟20岁了还是个处男对他而言实在是件耻辱。  
当然，绝不是没有女孩儿（或者男孩，或者别的什么）愿意爬上他的床，事实上愿意献身的人前仆后继，可一旦他打算好好大战一场的时候就会有生理信号阻止他——不是生殖系统的问题，确切来说不全是；当他吻上别人，就会开始头痛，刚开始是轻微的、消散不去却也可以忍受，但当他脱下或者被脱下衣服、肌肤上的汗水闪闪发亮，那种疼痛便逐渐不可忽视，最后导致他软了下来。  
可以想见，在外风流万千大名远扬的jim kirk居然在关键时间硬不起来，这事差不多毁了他的名声。他非常沮丧，一方面是担忧自己永远成为不了宇宙种马，另一方面，硬是硬不起来，但头疼并不妨碍他足够的湿润，最后只能在别人惊诧的目光下湿热难耐地回房间自己解决。  
更奇怪的是，当他一个人锁在房间里自慰时，一切生理功能都运转的好好的，可硬可软，可射可湿。换句话说，从他知道那玩意可以用来干啥开始，这些年里他都只能自己一个人爽，就连看片都会有隐隐约约的痛感。

当spock教授在学院餐厅向他当众表白的时候他不能说自己不惊讶。的确，他是受到过无数爱慕的表达，但那可是——可是spock教授。整个学院里最可怕、最禁欲、最不像个正常人——好吧，他的确不是人类。当spock找到他，对他说出请求交往时，整个餐厅瞬间变得鸦雀无声。  
你得知道……学院最嘈杂的地方当然是餐厅，而当这里人潮满满却忽然没有声音，是个多么可怕的景象。那时候jim正跟为数不多的好友gaila讨论着今晚该吃些什么好，听到这话之后女孩儿的餐盘咣当一声掉地了。那是最后一个声响——所有人都惊呆了，真的，字面意义上那样的目瞪口呆。  
“抱歉……你说什么？”  
“我相信你的听力并未收到损伤，学员。我向你提出请求交往的许可。”  
“你确定没认错人？”  
“James Tiberius Kirk，还有四个月零16天满20周岁，星舰学员一年级生，主修指挥课程，在这门课上的表现优异，家庭情况——”  
“停，停停停，好吧，没错，是我。”jim耸耸肩，“可是我不明白，教授，你甚至不认识我。”  
“否定的”spock向前一步，相比站的歪斜的学生有些居高临下地望着他，“你我当然熟识，在幼年时期。现在，我想更加私密性的场所会是个适合谈话的选择。”

“呼……这感觉……太奇妙了。”  
jim费劲地把spock推开，喘着气蓝眼睛灼灼地盯着对方：“这是我他妈的第一次。太爽了，比我自己来好多了。”他伸手揉乱spock的刘海，“你得给我好好解释——什么叫幼年熟识？还有，为什么跟你做我都不头疼了？”  
“停止你幼稚的行为，jim。”spock松松握着他的手，“头疼是……因为我们的链接。”  
“那是什么玩意？瓦肯链接？你是说我的脑子里有跟你的链接？我怎么不知道？”  
“一次一个问题，学员。是的，幼年时期你我曾会面过，如你不记得也是正常的事情，那时你仅有6.4岁。我无意中建立了与你的链接，我道歉。但当我意识到这个问题的时候，我已经跟随父亲母亲回到母星了。自此之后我开始接受精神屏蔽训练，直至2.3年前你开始尝试与他人的性交行为——我感受到了。”  
“你是想说我头疼是因为你搞的鬼？”  
“否定的。疼痛来源于链接的天然反应，它不接受另一端的伴侣与他人交好。”  
“别把责任推给这个什么玩意上面，大脑是你的。你就跟我说吧，教授，你嫉妒了？当我打断跟别人来一个火热的晚上——你嫉妒了？”  
“……如果你坚持，可以这么说。”  
“奇怪的瓦肯人。”jim摇摇头，“所以我是莫名其妙多了个男朋友出来？”  
“你意即你答应我的交往请求？”  
“我考虑考虑。”jim朝他甜甜地笑了一下，然后翻身骑在他身上，“不过现在——教授，再多教我一点吧。”

 

（11）＃小舰长的一万种死法＃  
一切死法（蓝字）归@鬼幻焰 所有

 

A.从酒吧里走出来之后喧嚣的世界一下子沉寂下来。相对一些群魔乱舞的地方，沉没森林已经算是很安静了，但灯光音乐与酒精的混合还是像把沉重的锤子一下一下落在他的太阳穴上。五颜六色的斜斜的灯光从江的另外一边照射过来，在水面上落成亮晶晶的无数闪动的星屑，晚风裹着深秋的寒气擦过他的衣摆，James Kirk裹紧风衣有些木然地望着外面。

Peter死后的第二个月，而他依旧感觉自己像摊无可救药的烂泥。这些日子里他一直把自己埋进酒精里，试图用麻痹感掩埋自己清醒时候的一切思绪。他依旧不愿意回想任何关于那一天的轰鸣，但还是有太多似曾相识的回忆钻进他的脑海里；他还没有离开这城市——他与Peter从小一起长大的地方。Sulu和Chekov的酒吧上个月搬迁到这个城市的另一头，于是他终于也有了一些不太熟悉的地方可以去。他把以前的公寓卖了在这附近买了一间小的多的，离酒吧不远，在江的对岸。它并不宽敞，大多时候都是昏暗的，而那让他感觉安全。很多时候他从夜里醒来，他的床挨着窗户，他从那儿能看见沉沉的江水和隐约的星光，他对着它们发呆，试图让自己一片空白。

Jim沿着江边往前走，眼眶和喉咙太干涩，太阳穴突突的疼，  
积木走到马路边 绊了一下 摔死了   
end

B.他像个第一次偷尝禁果的十五岁青少年那样缠上spock，热烈地朝他吻过去。瓦肯人不用嘴唇接吻，但他们学习能力很强，很快spock就占据了主导地位。舌尖在口腔里推拒着，血液涌上耳膜轰隆作响。jim气息不稳地攥住spock的衣摆：“……衣服、快……”  
瓦肯人停了下来（他倒是喘息均匀，刘海甚至纹丝不乱），带着做科研时候的表情偏了偏头：“遵命，舰长。”spock的手指纠缠上他的衣服，  
（a）然后jim被勒死了  
（b）衣服脱不下来，窒息而死  
end


End file.
